The present invention relates to portable restrooms. More specifically, the invention relates to portable restrooms with a multipurpose base design that can also be used as a fluid tank.
Many situations exist where portable restrooms are a beneficial and convenient fixture. For example, where special events are conducted and large amounts of people are temporarily going to be in certain locations, it is very beneficial to add a large number of portable restrooms which can be selectively placed at a location and then removed after the event. Additionally, in certain seasonal situations, it is beneficial to utilize portable restrooms which can then be used seasonally. For example, golf courses may typically include portable restrooms which can then be removed during the off seasons. Construction sites also provide another situation where portable restrooms are beneficial.
Portable restrooms can be classified in two categories: (1) flushing; and (2) non-flushing. Fresh Flushing portable restrooms require the addition of a fluid supply so that this flushing capability can be provided. In these situations, an additional fluid tank is added to the restroom as an external component. Also, pumps and fluid handling equipment are necessary to provide the flushing function. While very beneficial, the additional fluid tank is very cumbersome and subject to vandalism. Also, this additional component adds cost to the restroom. Further, this additional component extends from the basic structure of the restroom and makes transportation much more difficult.
In non-flushing models, no additional fluid is utilized. The restroom simply includes a waste holding tank which can be serviced as necessary.
As can be expected, portable restrooms are typically moved quite often. Also, these portable restrooms are typically placed directly on the ground and may often be slid around to appropriately position them. Consequently, a rugged support structure is required on the bottom portion of the portable restroom. This structure must be able to support the weight of the restroom while also withstanding wear caused by continuous movement and repositioning.
As is easily recognized, it is very undesirable to have the portable restrooms easily tip or fall over. As is well known, these portable restrooms are typically placed outdoors and must withstand high winds and other conditions. Consequently, it is beneficial to provide a considerable amount of weight in the bottom portion of the restroom in order to provide stability. This will help to keep the structure upright and avoid tipping.